Commission: Yagyuu & Mirai's Nightclub Passion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct sequel to "Yagyuu & Mirai's Shopping Trip" and the "Director's Cut": To keep their life in the bedroom from growing stagnant, Yagyuu recruits the help of Haruka, an experiment most successful, and the perfect "field test" is a nightclub's private room. Futa!Yagyuu x Mirai fun times ahead. Read, Enjoy, Review and Commission if you want more!


**Yagyuu & Mirai's Nightclub Passion**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, a Commission by Rashaan Butler**

There comes a time in every relationship between two beautiful and youthful women at the peak of their sexual prime (and even earlier than that) where sexual stagnation can become a factor in the bedroom.

For Yagyuu and Mirai, the "good and evil" shinobi girls, this stagnation, this point where sex becomes just a bit dull, in need of a fresh new take on their carnal activities, is fast approaching.

Now, don't be mistaken: their love for one another just kept growing and growing every day and their sex life was well and healthy. However, there was the unspoken agreement that their sex life, indeed, needed just a bit of a change, something to shake things off. The two had tried almost every last single position and sexual act that two women could engage in.

" _Aaahh~ Ahhh…ohhh, mmmhmm! Oh Yagyuu…deeper! Deeper! Harder!" Mirai squealed into her pillow as Yagyuu jammed a hot-pink dildo up her squelching, gripping pussy of puffy outer labia, all the way up to the base while the snow-haired girl shoved her tongue as deep as possible into Mirai's butt, giving her a rimjob while moving the dildo fast and hard in and out of her._

 _When Mirai had finished with a beautiful scream of pleasure, she found herself getting maneuvered onto her back on the bed and spreading her legs to intertwine them with Yagyuu and thus, engage into the breath-taking position of tribadism, the beautiful young women's bodies moving back and forth against one another, their pussies touching beautifully in a kiss unlike any other._

They had taken each other in at least half-a-dozen places.

" _Ahhh…ooohhh Mirai…mmm…!" Yagyuu cooed and she stroked Mirai's wet hair as the petite shinobi ate her out, the older girl with her back to the wet tile wall of the shower as the lukewarm water pelted the two of them from above._

 _Yagyuu's silky, long mane of silver tresses was matted to her body thanks to the shower she had been taking when Mirai walked in, and she looked breath-taking as Mirai shoved her tongue as far deep into her pussy as possible, making Yagyuu's eye shoot wide open and a scream of pleasure tear from her throat as Mirai's tongue touched ~that sweet spot within her hot, sopping-wet vaginal walls._

" _Miiiirai~!"_

And yet, the two young women knew they wanted, no, needed, something more and while Mirai still wracked her cute little head for an answer, Yagyuu already knew, but she refused to speak of it…mostly because she had no idea if it was truly possible, what she was thinking. She hadn't even heard legends of such.

"Come in~!" Came the lovely voice of Yagyuu's adorable-sexy little sister figure after she had knocked on Hibari's door.

"Pardon the intrusion," Yagyuu spoke softly, cool and stoic as she stepped in, her crimson gaze going from the cup of tea Hibari was just about to sip from while a grinning Haruka looked on, her chin propped up on her hand. The older woman's emerald eyes glimmered with affection and mischief as she gazed at her cute little pet drinking the tea that Yagyuu knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Haruka had spiked with one of her usual, patented love potions.

The honey-blonde was a deviant and a fiend...but Yagyuu was in no position to judge. She knew she was just as bad, which was why she just didn't mind Hibari being with Haruka. She was loathe to admit, but Hibari was a big girl now.

"Hibari, may I borrow Haruka for a bit? There's…something quite important I need to ask of her." Yagyuu spoke and subtly bit her lip. She knew she was making a deal with the devil here, but if it helped keep her and Mirai's sex life from becoming stagnant…

"Hoh~?" Haruka raised a fine eyebrow. She was genuinely curious here. Hibari finished her tea in one go and then, set the cup back down, smiling away.

"Unh! Sure, Yagyuu-chan! It's Ok, Haruka-san. Go ahead. I'll wait for you~!" Hibari turned to her beloved Haruka-san and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. The woman smiled tenderly at her adored pet.

"Thank you, Hibari." Yagyuu smiled at her dear friend.

"I won't be long, darling~ Just save some tea for me, 'k~?" Haruka cooed and pet Hibari on the head softly and then stood back up in one fluid, elegant, graceful motion. "Lead the way, Yagyuu-san."

"This won't take long. Let's go to my room…" Yagyuu smiled at Hibari one last time before leaving the room, Haruka in tow, leaving a smiling, humming Hibari, who drank some more of her (totally) spiked tea.

Once inside Yagyuu's room, Haruka stood in the center and turned to her new host with a grin.

"Hm, so? What is it, Yagyuu-san? I'm legit curious here. What do you need from me~?" She asked in her usual sultry, seductive tone but with a touch of genuine curiosity, nigh confusion mixed in. Yagyuu bit her lip, pondering how to properly respond.

"Haruka…I…I need…something…to…to…" Haruka tilted her head. This was getting good.

"Hm? What is it, dear~?"

Yagyuu shut her eye tight and clenched her fist. Then, she made Haruka's emerald eyes widen almost comically and a soft gasp escape from her "o"-shaped mouth. Yagyuu got on her knees and gave the most humble, deepest bow there was.

"Haruka! Please help me become a futanari to keep Mirai and I's sex life from growing stale!"

"…uh…huh…" at first, Haruka was absolutely baffled. She had no idea that this sight was even conceivable, Yagyuu, on the floor, begging Haruka to be able to grow some "extra equipment"? "…o-oh my…oh dear…h-huh…Ok…alright. Yagyuu-san, please! Please, stand. I insist." She crossed her arms under her enormous chest as she urged Yagyuu, who eagerly complied, blushing scarlet and looking away.

"So…you want to…grow a dick to please Mirai-chan?" Haruka hummed softly and cupped her chin as Yagyuu gave a firm nod. "…hmmm…Alright…this…this isn't necessarily impossible, you know?" She gave a slight smile. She began to pace back and forth, her high heels clacking softly against the tatami mat of Yagyuu's room. "I…believe I _can_ indeed help you with this. I'm quite sure that I heard of a special Hidden Ninpou used long, long ago, when targets began to involve…promiscuous women that had no love for men but…well…" Haruka stopped pacing and then, stood before Yagyuu with her hands on her lovely hips.

"Alright, Yagyuu-san. Give me one week. I'm very confident about this. I can help you and my cute little kouhai, Mirai-chan." She gently patted Yagyuu on the cheek and then, gave her a soft kiss on the opposite cheek. "Chu~ Anything to help pleasure and love grow, just like-" _"A-AHhh Haruka-saaaannn~! Please come to meeee~!"_

"…is…that Hibari masturbating in her room?" Yagyuu deadpanned and then, her palm met her face. Haruka gave just a bit of an awkward chuckle.

"Heh…ara…who knows…~?" She tried to save face. Yagyuu gave a soft sigh of dismay and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well…I'll…see you in one week. Now, go. Go on, Haruka. It's Ok. Go help Hibari get some relief. I…know…what it's like when your girlfriend is…well…" Yagyuu looked away from Haruka's grin.

"Su~per horny?"

"…yearning for her partner's touch, yes."

"Awwwww, so cute and proper, Yagyuu-san~!"

"Just go! I'll see you in a week. And…th-than…thank you…" Yagyuu said ever so softly, almost in a whisper and pouty lips. The honey-blonde gave a lyrical giggle and patted Yagyuu on the head with a big, happy grin.

"You're welcome~!"

Then, Yagyuu slumped back on her desk chair while Haruka skipped off to make love to Hibari. She sighed softly. She really hoped this would work.

~o~

One week later, a week that was less filled with sex with Mirai than usual, which only made her pray that this experiment would work more, Yagyuu went to see Haruka at the Homura Crimson Squad base in their "pimped-out" cave, where the honey-blonde and oldest member of the team welcomed her to her lab.

"Haruka, please tell me you have-"

"Good news, Yagyuu-san~! I did it! Ohhh I _did_ it~! I may not look like it, but I haven't slept in at least _4 days!_ I just couldn't stop working away on this…" Haruka paced back and forth, moving about her lab with practiced ease. She may be horribly sleep-deprived, but the honey-blonde was in her element when she was at home in her lab. Yagyuu's eye widened and she gave a smile.

"R-Really?!" her voice, as soft and stoic as it was, still had a touch of excitement and joy in it. Quickly, she was presented with a hot-pink potion, held in Haruka's hand almost like a sacred treasure.

"Yagyuu-san…" Haruka's emerald eyes twinkled. "Thishere…this little thing here…I present to you with the base element for the Hidden Nympho Ninpou. Those words are the trigger, but this will plant the seed. Please, drink."

Yagyuu gave a soft "H-Huh…" and then, she nodded and gingerly, carefully took the vial out of Haruka's fingers. She gulped.

"I…Haruka…is this…permanent…?" She wanted to make sure. Haruka gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, my dear. No, this isn't permanent…in a way~ You see…" She smiled almost wickedly and licked her lips. Yagyuu's eye widened. "This beauty here will give a fully functional package…and~ it can come forth at your beck and call. Just say "Hidden Nympho Ninpou" a second time _after!_ You and Mirai-chan have had your fun, and in a flash, it'll be gone. You can summon the full package at will…but…weeeellll~" Haruka explained and then cooed and she took one of her hands and gingerly slipped it into the pink bikini bottoms she wore under her lab coat. Yagyuu blushed hotly as Haruka touched herself gently, softly, and then pulled her wet fingers out of her bikini and licked her own juices clean.

"You _have_ to masturbate first, either by yourself or with…some help~"

Yagyuu blushed hotly, her pale complexion a deep crimson, as red as her eye…but she smiled and nodded and immediately downed the whole vial.

She gulped it down…but only have of it. She saw the sheer yearning in Haruka's eyes. She knew Haruka wanted some of that gift for herself, and…honestly? She deserved it. So, Yagyuu smiled and cupped a blushing Haruka's cheeks to mash their lips together and as they kissed softly, gently, the snow-haired girl passed the remainder of the potion into Haruka's mouth and the honey-blonde eagerly swallowed it to the last drop.

"…mmm…chu…Yagyuu-san…"

"You need your sleep, Haruka. And you earned it, and so much more. Thank you."

The two women pulled apart and then, stood around in a slightly awkward silence.

"…so…Haruka…Mirai isn't here right now?"

"N-No. No, she's away on mission. She should be back in just a couple of days. Why? You need some practice with~?"

"No! No! Don't worry. I…I've got this…just…it'll take some getting used to, no doubt…um…" Yagyuu blushed again but this time, she couldn't help but grin. "Where's the laundry room?"

"…" Haruka was silent for a moment and then, she grinned wickedly. She knew Yagyuu was a pervert just like her! "The black laundry basket. That's Mirai's. Go ahead and use her pretty, cute little undies to practice~"

And off Yagyuu was to practice, no doubt while standing in the middle of the bathroom with a pair…or two…or three pairs of Mirai's panties handy.

Turns out…Haruka's potion and the chanting of "Hidden Nympho Ninpou!" during orgasm _did_ work, _and it worked beautifully._

~o~

A few days passed in Mirai's absence, days that Yagyuu used to train herself and learn to use the Hidden Nympho Ninpou to perfection. During those days, Yagyuu was approached out nowhere by a gorgeous, busty woman with tanned skin and incredibly long purple tresses, along with an adorable, lovely brunette with glasses. Those two, going by the name of "Kan'u" and "Ryuubi" gave Yagyuu a slip of paper with a location on it.

"We've been watching you and your partner…and you are cordially invited~"

Yagyuu had her suspicions, that was clear, but she was a good judge of character. She knew neither of those two beautiful women meant any harm. Thus, Yagyuu simply tucked the slip of paper away in her pocket and kept going on her merry way to meet a returning Mirai, who awaited her at the train station.

Their reunion was celebrated with deep, passionate kisses right then and there on the train platform and later on at home at the Hanzo Academy dorms, Yagyuu and Mirai made love well into the late hours of the morning, sleeping the whole next day away curled up in each other's arms, the taller girl spooning the petite girl, if mostly because Yagyuu adored feeling Mirai's gorgeous, soft, supple and shapely ass pressed flush against her crotch.

It had taken Yagyuu a massive deal of willpower not to reveal to Mirai right then and there about her new ability, and even more so to stop herself from growing a cock right then and there and taking Mirai by the ass.

~o~

A day after Yagyuu had done some…recon…on the place whose underground location Kan'u and Ryuubi had disclosed to her, the snow-haired shinobi girl invited Mirai out on a date, to which the petite girl immediately agreed with much gusto, a smile and a kiss on her taller girlfriend's lips.

"The place is a well-guarded secret. Just follow my lead, Ok?" Yagyuu had told Mirai early on, getting an adorably curious look on her just-as-adorable face (and Mirai almost gave Yagyuu a nosebleed right then and there, she was _so_ cute when she was curious like that!).

Later on that evening, as the two girls changed into their outfits for the night, Yagyuu insisted on going into the walk-in closet by herself to change, getting an odd look from Mirai yet the petite girl shrugged and slipped on her calf-high silk stockings while whistling a little tune, and she could swear she heard Yagyuu masturbating in the closet. The petite girl idly wondered why Yagyuu needed to relieve herself and she pondered on calling her out to say "Hey, let me help you, Yagyuu~!" but something in the back of her mind urged her not to, to just let her beloved good ninja girl be.

In either case, Mirai knew she would be just a touch hot and bothered for the rest of their date, hearing Yagyuu's soft sounds of self-induced bliss.

However, needless to say, Mirai became quite distracted from her arousal by seeing Yagyuu step out of the closet, smiling softly as she elegantly opened up her trademark bladed oilpaper umbrella, which was now a light-grey and creamy-white color, and gracefully swung it to her shoulder.

"O-Oh my…Yagyuu…you look…you look great~!" Mirai skipped to her feet off the edge of Yagyuu's bed. Indeed, her girlfriend looked gorgeous in the outfit she was donning.

A sleeveless cream-colored satin dress top with a large heart-shaped cutout on the front showing off the top of her huge breasts and her exquisite cleavage, or rather, the dress would be completely showing it off if it weren't for the light-grey colored tie around her slender neck, covered with little black squid-shaped polka dots.

Completing the top was a tuxedo-style jacket the same light grey as the tie. The lower half of the outfit consisted of tight but loose form-fitting dress pants, once again colored the same light grey as the jacket.

Yagyuu's cute feet were encased in light-grey ankle boots with a strap around the lower instep near the ankle.

The girl blushed ever-so-slightly and she too gave her petite Senran girlfriend a most appreciative once-over.

"Thank you, Mirai. You look…absolutely lovely as well!" Yagyuu cooed with a tender look in her eye.

Whatever the color it may be, Yagyuu loved to see Mirai wearing her Midriff Uniform, and this time was no exception: Mirai was wearing a cream-colored version of the Midriff Uniform.

The top was now a soft satin material with light-grey stripes on the collar and skirt in a plaid pattern.

The "SK" symbol on the collar and socks was the same light grey. Speaking of the calf-high socks, they were now replaced with near see-through silk stockings of the same length. The stockings were covered in white polka dots and had little light-grey and white frills on the upper opening. Completing the outfit were glossy silvery-grey dress shoes with silvery-grey ring anklets with cat heads on them, similar to the ones the girl wore in her Shinobi Transformation look.

Of course, underneath the outfit was the diminutive grey bra and frilly, silky grey thong, whose side-strings poked slightly out of the skirt.

"Sheesh, you flatterer…I…I knew you loved to see me in this, so…yeah…a-anyway, let's go! I'm starving~!" The girl started out bashfully and then, she darted over to Yagyuu to take her hand and give her a soft, gentle kiss.

"Y-Yeah. You know I do. And sure, let's go. I know just the place." Yagyuu squeezed Mirai's hand back along with returning the kiss to extend it for just a short while of impromptu, lazy, unhurried making out.

A thin string of saliva joined the two girls' lips as they pulled apart, panting softly. The two shared a smile and a quick giggle.

"Ok, Yagyuu. Come on, I'd love to stay here and kiss you till tomorrow, but I am~ very, very hungry. C'mon~!" And with that, the two girls were off and out, albeit Yagyuu had a slightly goofy smile on her face. She was a girl in love and Mirai was a great kisser.

~o~

The two girls ate a nice dinner at a humble but delicious ramen stand (a big recommendation from Ikaruga and her Hebijo girlfriend, Yomi as well Katsuragi and her counterpart, Hikage), a dinner filled with idle chatter and sweet nothings exchanged back and forth as well as noodles fed to each other…along with the mellow and fascinated gaze of an adorable, precious honey-blonde with two companions: a tsundere redheaded girl and a cat-like girl with orange hair. (The girl's companions were constantly sighing and shaking their heads in total and complete dismay while the honey-blonde, who wore glasses, constantly whispered "Yuuuriiii~!")

After their bowls were empty, Mirai and Yagyuu exchanged idle chatter as they let their tummies rest from their wonderfully simple but delicious dishes, all the while feeling the glasses-wearing girl's gaze on them. It was odd, but it wasn't unwelcome. When they left, after leaving a hefty tip for the badass-looking chef whose upper face they couldn't actually see, Yagyuu and Mirai had smiles on their faces, especially Mirai when her girlfriend whispered in her ear: "I know a place and I have a _big_ surprise for you. Come on, follow me."

Mirai blinked and then, nodded and didn't say a word when Yagyuu took her by the hand, fingers intertwined, to go along their merry way along the warm-lit streets and not-so-lit-up back alleys, going almost through a maze of alleys and back alleys, but eventually, Mirai felt her heart pound with her own heartbeat and the pulse-pounding, sexy techno music that boomed within the establishment that the older girl brought her petite girlfriend to.

The Pink Lily was a lovely place, lit up with gentle hues of blue, purple and pink, with a bar to the left, a balcony with tinted windows above the well-stocked bar, a series of couches and arm chairs at the opposite end of the dance floor.

Then, the next thing Mirai noticed with her well-trained eye was the fact that there wasn't a single man to be seen. There was not a male soul in this nightclub. No barman, instead, a gorgeous barmaid with long black hair, incredible breasts about to spill from the tight white top that held them in place, and smiling crimson eyes as she served a drink to an elegant dark-haired heiress with long tresses and stormy blue eyes, and her cute-as-can-be companion, a bashful brunette with short hair and stunning eyes the shade of purest emerald.

As Mirai and Yagyuu walked further in and past the two girls, the petite Senran couldn't help but overhear their conversation…

"T-To-Tomoyo-chan…if I didn't know you any better…I'd say you're trying to get me drunk~!" The brunette cooed. Her companion, Tomoyo, giggled elegantly and gently stroked her partner's exposed thigh.

"No, Sakura-chan. That would be improper and boring. I just…want you happily buzzed and warm for me later~"

"…oh yeah, those two are sooo getting laid…" Mirai uttered to herself with a grin.

"Come on, Mirai. Let's dance~" Yagyuu spoke in Mirai's ear, just a touch louder for her to hear over the sound of Yoko Hikasa's "Rhythm Dimension" as the pulse-pounding song kicked in. Mirai smiled wide and gave a loud "Oh yeah~!" and she pulled Yagyuu further into the mesh of bodies swaying and grinding to the electrifying and addictive beat.

Mirai and Yagyuu started out pressed nice and tight against each other, grinding and bumping and pressing as much of their lovely, athletic bodies against one another, each girl taking note of the people nearest to them on the dance floor.

Mirai blushed hotly, oh so hotly upon seeing a beautiful girl with dark hair and stunning violet eyes smooshed between two other girls, a redhead and bluenette, with the redhead whispering her name, "Rei-chan~!" in-between passionate kisses while the bluenette behind her, "A-Aoiii…n-not…not heeere~!" groped and squeezed her lovely breasts and bumped against her cute ass with her crotch. "A-Akane…Aoiii…I'm…I'm going crazyyy…please, let's go…let's go!"

Yagyuu, for her part, couldn't help but let her crotch begin to make a dent on the front of her skirt, and Mirai noticed it, she noticed that erection poking against the back of her tiny skirt. She wasn't absolutely sure about it, but that uncertainty only turned her on and encouraged her to twerk and grind her delicious petite Senran booty against Yagyuu's crotch, momentarily distracting the snow-haired Senran from the vision of loveliness that was a hot and badass greenette grinding her core against her busty brunette companion's upper thigh while the two kissed passionately, whispering each other's names repeatedly. "Wakaba! Wakabaaa~!" "Ohhh Himawari-chan…Himawari-chan, yeeesss~!" The greenette's womanly essence almost glowed in the strobe lights of the dance floor.

Soon, all five color-coordinated girls took off for the stairs hidden towards a corner of the establishment, right beside the bar.

Then, Mirai and Yagyuu found themselves pulled apart, albeit gently, seductively, by two gorgeous young women: a badass bluenette with a wolf-shaped pin on her blue locks and a spider-like redhead with playful, mischievous green eyes, with Mirai up against the bluenette wolf's front and Yagyuu likewise with the redheaded spider.

"Hoooh…mmmhmmm~ I could just eat you up, you cute little thing, yeees~ Name's Natsuki. Wanna have some fun together, you, your girl and Nao-chan, hm~?" The girl, Natsuki ground her crotch against Mirai's ass while idly stroking her perfect, trim tummy, Mirai gasping and cooing softly at the touch, grinning as she looked at the spider-like redhead, Nao, touch and caress her girlfriend Yagyuu right in front of her.

"Mmm…aahh…n-no thanks, ladies…Mirai and I…we don't share…mmm~!"

"Awww, but you gotta try out Natsuki-chan, my puppy dearest' cock! She's amazing~! And ohhh _shit_ you're amazing too, sweetie~!" Nao purred as she reached down along Yagyuu's dress.

"Here, have our number. Juuust~ in case. Just so you know…" Natsuki slipped a piece of paper into Mirai's bra while Nao played with Yagyuu. The wolf smiled and winked at Yagyuu. "I don't mind a fellow futanari's cock up my ass or pussy~" And with that, leaving a flustered Mirai and Yagyuu behind, Natsuki and Nao waved and then skipped off to the stairs to the floor above, clearly intent on getting their freak on in private.

Before Yagyuu could really get her breathing under control, she found herself getting pulled towards those stairs by the hand, Mirai's tiny hand gripping the larger one tightly, with no hesitation. This _was_ going to happen. Mirai and Yagyuu would absolutely see it through.

~o~

Up in the special rooms for frisky partners, Yagyuu found herself almost throw onto the comfortable couch, with a hungry little Senran straddling her lap and grinding her soaked thong into Yagyuu's own throbbing erection, Mirai's hands taking Yagyuu's dress and bunching it up, pulling down the top to expose her girlfriend's amazing ninja tits while tugging on Yagyuu's fine silk panties, urgently begging her new futanari girlfriend to help her take them off.

After those panties came off and after she shed her own skirt, Mirai dove back in for another kiss, pressing her clothed, wet crotch against Yagyuu's lady-cock, their eyes closed, lips mashing together, heads tilted and minds almost going numb.

The petite Senran squealed adorably into Yagyuu's mouth as the girl began to give her sweet booty a good spanking, smacking one cheek, then the other, back and forth, plus pushing Mirai's clothed pussy against her hard-on with each impact. Mirai had to break the kiss when Yagyuu then began to poke around behind her, and her middle finger slipped under her floss-for-a-thong and went into her tight, cute little anus. The petite sexy-cute girl cried out with shameful bliss, her back arched, tiny breasts almost hitting Yagyuu in the face with her hard nipples, they were so closely pressed together.

Then, Mirai almost lost her mind when Yagyuu attached her hot, wet mouth to her cute, tiny breasts, taking one entire breast into her mouth and sucking on it hard while looking up at her with a smoldering crimson eye, almost identical to Mirai's. The girl just wiggled her hips and ground her ass into Yagyuu's finger up her pucker and then, Mirai sighed and whined with a bit of disappointment as Yagyuu let go of her, only to maneuver her petite body to rest on the couch, Yagyuu pulling down and removing her soaked-through thong, and then, she spread open Mirai's legs to dive into her pussy of puffy, meaty labia and began to suck, lick and even nibble on those delicious, soft and fluffy pussy lips, with Mirai eventually rocking her hips, panting, drool coming from the corner of her mouth as Yagyuu ate her out.

"Ahh…hah…aaahhhYagyuuuu…oh my God…hmmmmhmm! Ohhh my God, Yagyuu, Yagyuu…with you…with you…I feel so…aaahhh~AH!" Mirai couldn't even finish that thought, but her girlfriend didn't need to be told. She just smiled into her oral work on Mirai's meaty pussy, taking those luscious lower lips into her mouth and tugging on them, making Mirai's hips jerk of their own accord.

Yagyuu of Hanzo Academy made Mirai of Hebijo feel sexy. She made her feel sexy, desired, adored, treasured, nigh worshipped like a goddess. Especially now, ohhh especially now. Mirai was in so much heat, all thanks to Yagyuu's every touch, every kiss, every caress, every stroke of her pussy with her fingers. Only Yagyuu could make Mirai feel like this. Yagyuu accepted her just the way she was, and most of all: Yagyuu _noticed_ her.

"Ahhh…ahhh…ohhh Yagyuu…gonna…gonna cum, I'm gonna cuuummm~!" Mirai eventually couldn't take it anymore and she exploded, spraying her delicious womanly essence into Yagyuu's mouth on her puffy pussy, the girl's petite hands gripping snow-white locks to keep Yagyuu's face right there between her legs, to drink up every single last drop of cum that coated her outer labia.

When it was over and Mirai could think clearly again, she found herself maneuvered onto her knees between Yagyuu's thighs as the older Senran sat and relaxed on the couch, Mirai with her legs tucked under her and Yagyuu's beautiful girl-penis right in her face. For a moment, Mirai forgot to breathe. That penis…Yagyuu's penis, and by proxy, Mirai's penis for her to do whatever she wanted with, it was beautiful. It was thick, she estimated 7.5 inches in length and 6.5 inches in circumference.

It was hard, looked almost painfully so. The phallus twitched, it had pre-cum leaking from the tip. Yagyuu and her cock needed Mirai's love, and Mirai grinned and she reached both hands out to begin stroking the shaft, squeezing it lovingly, making Yagyuu hiss and moan oh so very softly, her head lolling back on the couch's backrest behind her, crimson eye fluttering shut.

"Yagyuu…" "M-Miiirai…"

"I love this surprise and I love you~" Mirai cooed and then, she swooped down, beginning from the bottom: she first buried her face in Yagyuu's heavy ball sack that held within a beautiful pair of slightly saggy, avocado-shaped lady-testicles. Mirai nuzzled and kissed the sack and then, she took each ball into her mouth, sucking on them softly and then, hard, basically smothering herself with the heavy and unique scent of a male member on a female body, especially so with the scent of Yagyuu's pussy juices, which quickly began to coat the cushion below her as Mirai finally pulled her face out of Yagyuu's nut sack and then, opened wide and took her futanari Senran beloved's penis into her petite mouth. Mirai even brushed her shoulder-length black tresses behind her ear in a manner that would make a veteran porn star feel inadequate.

Mirai almost glowed with pride and Yagyuu cried out beautifully with white-hot pleasure that coursed through her body when the petite Senran took the entire length of Yagyuu's shaft into her mouth, all the way to the base, Yagyuu's futa balls touching Mirai's chin.

"Oh Mirai…ohhh Mirai…oh my God…aahh~!" Yagyuu breathed and then, moaned and whined steadily as Mirai began to bob her head up and down on her crotch, her lady-cock throbbing and becoming harder than diamond inside Mirai's mouth.

Mirai then choked slightly, but she loved it and her pussy squirted out some juices when Yagyuu leaned over her and grabbed Mirai by the sides of her head and then, began pumping her hips, face-fucking Mirai, using the girl's hot, wet mouth and gripping throat like a fleshlight.

"Ahhh…ahhh, aahhh Mirai, Mirai! Take it! Take it aaalll~!" Yagyuu breathed and then, gave out a beautiful cry of bliss when she released, sending spurt after spurt after voluminous spurt of lady-semen straight into Mirai's eager, willing, hungry and greedy tummy, the girl even humming with delight and sending vibrations through Yagyuu's cock, making the pleasure double and extending her orgasm.

"Haaaaah…mmmm…thanks for…the meal~ Heh…hehe, ohhh Yayuu…mmm~" Mirai sat back and grinned a lewd smile, her hazy crimson eye gazing at Yagyuu with love and hunger even as she idly rubbed her tummy, relishing in having a part of Yagyuu inside her.

Yagyuu grabbed Mirai by the shoulders and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss, completely disregarding the fact of where Mirai's mouth was just now, kissing her with love and lust in equal measure as the snow-haired futanari Senran guided Mirai back to the couch to lie on it on her back.

Mirai immediately got the message and she cooed as Yagyuu shed her dress completely and then, she held her puffy, meaty pussy lips open with one hand as she spread her legs as wide open as they would go, ready, willing, hungry for more, her pussy hungry for Yagyuu's lady-cock inside it.

"Mirai…Mirai…I love you…thank you. I'm so incredibly glad you love my surprise so much…" Yagyuu cooed and then, she kissed Mirai again, the two young women moaning and sighing into this kiss as Yagyuu slowly inserted her cock into Mirai's gripping, hot, wet depths. The girl was beyond wet and Yagyuu's cock was well lubricated, but she was still tender and gentle in her penetration of Mirai's pussy. The petite Senran had had dildos inside her and other such toys, but never a real, actual penis, so the two agreed to take it easy at first.

And thus, Yagyuu and Mirai became joined at the crotch in a lovely Missionary position on the couch, the two women breaking the kiss to gaze into each other's eye and relish in being connected like never before

Then, with a firm nod from Mirai, Yagyuu began to move.

She pulled her hips backward, pulling her cock almost all the way out of Mirai's pussy, leaving only the head inside her, and then, she rammed it all back inside up to the hilt, her balls smacking against Mirai's puffy labia and even her puckered hole below her pussy.

Mirai let off a beautiful orchestra of sounds of pleasure as Yagyuu made gentle love to her with her cock, keeping Mirai's legs open with her hands on her knees, caressing her stocking-clad calves and sometimes leaning down to kiss Mirai on the lips amidst the penetrations.

"Ahhh…mm…chu…mmmhmmm…yes…yes, Yagyuu…your cock…your ninja chinpou…it feels incredible…hah…~!"

"Mirai, your…your pussy…your manko…it just…hehe…haaah…it's just trying to pull my cock right off…it's so tight and wonderful…mmmchu~"

A moment later saw Yagyuu and Mirai transitioning to another position. Missionary just wouldn't cut it. So, Yagyuu soon found herself sitting back down on the couch cushions with Mirai bouncing up and down and rocking back and forth on her lady-cock in a Reverse Cowgirl position, Mirai facing away from Yagyuu and supporting her torso with her hands on Yagyuu's knees.

Mirai moaned, groaned, cried out repeatedly as Yagyuu met her downward bouncing with upward thrusts, as well as forward pumps into her pussy with her every backwards rocking motion. Also, Yagyuu could almost feel herself salivating as Mirai bounced and rocked her hips on her lap, Mirai's ass jiggling and swaying and bouncing almost hypnotically, Yagyuu absolutely in awe, marveling at the way those cheeks jiggled with each delicious, wonderful impact of their united crotches.

Mirai even got pleasure out of Yagyuu's balls bouncing and smacking against her meaty labia, the heavy testicles sometimes even hitting her engorged clit with each penetration of her pussy.

Then, Mirai grinned a wicked grin and she reached behind herself as she pulled her pussy completely off of Yagyuu's cock. Yagyuu's eye opened and she utter a "H-Huh…? Why did you stooooo-oh GOD MIRAI~!" before crying out, alongside Mirai, as the girl had angled her futa girlfriend's lady-cock and lined it up with her asshole, and then Mirai effectively impaled herself on Yagyuu's throbbing erection.

"Aaaaahhhhyeeeessss~!" Mirai cried out with a beautiful, wide smile on her delirious face as Yagyuu gripped her hips hard and began to penetrate her asshole, her doing most of the heavy lifting, pulling Mirai's delicious, sexy, jiggling booty up and down on her cock, plundering every last vestige of innocence and purity Mirai had left in her.

"Mmmhmm…mmmhmmm…ohhh Mirai…oh Mirai, oh God…this is…innnncredible!" Yagyuu's face became twisted with utter pleasure as Mirai's gorgeous ass almost had her at the brink.

"C'mon…c'mon, Yagyuu…hang in there, baby…hang in there…aaahhh _shit_ I'm gonna cum~!" Even as orgasm began to tear through her, Mirai continued to bounce up and down on Yagyuu's cock and eventually, the snow-haired Senran maneuvered Mirai's body, still firmly lodged in her ass, switching to a Doggy style position.

As Mirai hit orgasm, Yagyuu pulled her cock out of her gripping asshole and then, plunged it into her gushing pussy, "plugging" her flowing female essence with her cock and yet spreading it all over their crotches with a series absolutely frenetic humps, Yagyuu _fucking_ Mirai's pussy and gripping her lovely hips almost like her life depended on it.

"Mirai…Mirai…Miraiii…yeeessss!" Yagyuu screamed and then, her balls smacked Mirai's meaty labia and throbbing clit one last time before the snow-haired futanari Senran sent Mirai further into a whole other plain of existence by painting her insides an off-white with her lady-spunk, just unloading spurt after spurt inside her deepest vaginal depths and Mirai, amidst another mind-blowing orgasm at being filled to the brim with her girlfriend's semen, barely registered her girlfriend pulling her penis out of her pussy to then jerk off a last couple of globs of spunk all over Mirai's ass.

Feeling Yagyuu's hot semen on her ample backside, Mirai grinned and she let her torso rest on the soft carpeted floor as she wiggled her hips, twerking her delicious booty in front of Yagyuu, intent on catching every last drop of semen on her derriere as possible.

Then, Mirai cooed and moaned oh so beautifully as Yagyuu took her softening penis and used it to smear her semen on Mirai's ass, almost as if she were painting a masterpiece of off-white depravity over Mirai's booty.

"Haaah…hah…ohhh my God…oh wow…mmm…~" Yagyuu cooed and Mirai gingerly pulled herself upright, letting her girlfriend maneuver her into her lap.

"That was…incredible…just…oh wow…" Mirai purred, resting her face on Yagyuu's huge breasts, idly kissing the inner halves and a nipple. "I love your surprise…please…tell me every detail about it…but…when we get back home, Ok?" She lifted her head to give Yagyuu a gentle, sweet, unhurried kiss.

"Heh…Ok, Mirai. Agreed. And also…" Yagyuu gingerly picked the slip of paper with Natsuki and Nao's phone numbers on it out of Mirai's still-on bra. Yagyuu looked intently at it…and then, tucked it back into her girlfriend's bra.

Mirai chuckled.

"Hoh~ Oh my, Yagyuu…you want a foursome now~?"

"S-Shut up…I just…I was curious, that's all…" Mirai giggled and kissed Yagyuu's forehead and tenderly cradled her blushing cheek.

"You're so~ cute, Yagyuu. Perhaps…some other day. For now…it's just~ us, Ok?"

"…Ok." Yagyuu smiled and the two shared one last soft kiss before deciding to take a nap right then and there in the private room of a lesbian and futanari nightclub. There were stranger places to rest at, in any case.

Mirai, Yagyuu, and their passion at a nightclub.

 _ **~The End~**_

 **Haaaah…hoooh~! Ohhh man! Did I really~ just write this…thing? O.o I think I did. LOL Damn, I almost feel dirty. Almost. LOL Thanks, Rashaan Butler! Thank you very much for your preference! Please come again~!**

… **Sorry about the failed NanoFate cameo. I…completely forgot about it. OTL**

 **And you beautiful people, I hope you enjoyed this piece as much as I loved writing it and a big cyber-cookie to those that spot the Continuity Cameo of a certain yuri fangirl-like School Idol that seems to crop up everywhere there is girl love being shared~ ;3 I make more cameos than the Marvel Cinematic Universe, baby! LOL**

 **Thank you for reading and stay beautiful and commission, commission, commission if you want more~! ;D Oh, and leave nice and long and detailed and productive reviews, yeah? Pretty please~?**

 **Thanks again for your preference, Rashaan Butler-san~! Tis always, always~ such a pleasure to work for you! *O***

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
